My Lord
by ShibuyaDokiDoki
Summary: An AKB48 fanfic... found it buried under random files... contains different pairings ! First fanfic.. XD
1. Chapter 1

Hello~ first fanfic so i'm not sure if its any good... (o_o) i actually found this file buried in one of the folders on my computer... well, hope you like it!

"Dialogue"

"_Thoughts"_

**My Lord (Chapter One) **

**

* * *

**

"Lord Kashiwagi, a messenger is here to see you."

"Thank you Major Kasai, please send them in."

"Yes ma'am."

Lord Kashiwagi Yuki is the ruler of the Rakuen Kingdom. Usually, she is a rather energetic and happy ruler but today, things just weren't going right. She had received a message from Lord Akimoto about an invasion by a nomad army. Lord Akimoto had requested for help but another army of barbarians had attacked the Rakuen Kingdom thus disabling Lord Kashiwagi's ability to provide aid to them.

Lord Kashiwagi was jolted out of her thoughts by the appearance of a young girl. Lord Kashiwagi herself was a young ruler, only 19 years of age. This girl, however, appeared to be perhaps 16 or 17 years of age. Lord Kashiwagi was quite taken by this young girl. Her eyes were dark, completely void of emotion. At least to any other person who looked into them. Lord Kashiwagi, however, could see little snippets of emotion flit through those dark eyes. Her skin was pale and beautiful just like newly fallen snow. Her smile was mischievous yet adorable. Lord Kashiwagi was once again brought forth from her thoughts by the young messenger waiting expectantly.

"Uh… um… y-you may speak."

"Yes Lord Kashiwagi. Lord Takahashi has offered you and Lord Akimoto assistance with these invasions. She can have reinforcements here within a fortnight. Do you accept this offer?"

"Yes. Please give Lord Takahashi my thanks and give my regards to her wife, Queen Maeda."

"Yes, Lord Kashiwagi. If you'll excuse me, I shall be on my way."

Lord Kashiwagi looked out the window and saw it raining quite hard. Because of the clouds and the time of day, traveling didn't look like a good choice.

"Wait. Perhaps you can stay the night. It's is cold, raining, and getting dark. Set out tomorrow morning, when the weather is fair and maybe the sun is out."

"As you wish, Lord Kashiwagi."

"Hm… if you do not mind me asking, what is your name and how old are you?"

"Of course I do not mind. My name is Watanabe Mayu and I am 16 years of age. I am from the Kumo Kingdom. Ruled by my sister-in-law and her wife."

"Watanabe Mayu? The younger sister of Maeda Atsuko?"

"Indeed that is I, Lord Kashiwagi."

"Hm… interesting. Well then, I shall get a servant to show you to your room. Please do join me for dinner later. I will send up some new clothes for you and get those that you are wearing washed. If you have anything you need, please, do not hesitate to ask a servant or myself."

"Yes Lord Kashiwagi. Thank you for your hospitality."

When the young girl left, Lord Kashiwagi berated herself silently.

"_Why didn't I just give her a horse? Perhaps even a carriage? What was I thinking? Acting without thinking. I am such an IDIOT!"_

Lord Kashiwagi was still berating herself when Major Kasai walked back in. Thus failing to notice the smirking Major. Kasai Tomomi was a soft spoken girl who was cute beyond words and quite the looker too. She, Lord Kashiwagi, Lord Akimoto, Lord Takahashi, Queen Maeda, Major Itano, Lord Matsui, and Medic Kojima were all childhood friends who met at Tengoku Gakuen. They were all the same age except Lord Akimoto and Medic Kojima who was both 3 years older. Many would think being such a soft spoken girl, she could hardly strategize an attack plan let alone fight a battle. But how wrong they are. She is one of the best Majors in all 3 kingdoms. When on the battle field, she is as fierce as any man can ever be. Perhaps even more.

"You seem to have taken a liking to her Yukirin…"

"Leave me be Tomo~mi. I was only concerned about her well being."

"Sure, sure. I saw the way you look at her. It's just like the way you used to look at me when we were in the academy. It's the very same look."

"That was our school days Tomo~mi. How do you know I have not changed that look? People change don't they?"

"Yes, people change. But you haven't. Love never really changes. Trust me Yukirin, it's the same look. Now go prepare for dinner before you are late. Oh and one more thing, Commander Itano is coming. She is here to discuss the plans of collaborating with Lord Akimoto's army. It seems the Barbarians and nomads are joining forces."

"I see. I'm sure you're happy you're girlfriend is finally visiting again! You just won't stop rambling about her! Haha. When she arrives, please tell her to come join us for dinner. I do miss Tomochin."

"Oh shut it Yukirin. You'll be doing that soon with that cute messenger girl. If I wasn't taken, I might go after her myself!"

"Stick to your girl Tomo~mi! I swear you always act like you're in heat!"

"Psh! Whatevers! Haha. Now go get ready. I'm getting hungry."

"Ok… see you at dinner Tomo~mi."

As Lord Kashiwagi was getting ready for dinner, she couldn't help but let her thoughts wander to the young girl, Mayu. Each thought made her heart beat a little faster until the mere thought of the girl sent her heart racing uncontrollably. She was the first one at the table so she sat down and waited for the others. Major Kasai was next to arrive along with Commander Itano. Both of them were holding hands, as expected of the cute couple. Itano Tomomi was just like Kasai Tomomi… except scarier when provoked…

"Greetings Lord Kashiwagi."

"Come now Tomochin. No need to be so formal. How have you been?"

"The weather could be more forgiving for a traveler but other that, just seeing Tomo~mi's face makes everything better."

"Indeed she is a sight to behold."

"Oh come now guys! Look. Our guest is here!"

"Ah! Mayu. I hope the clothes I sent you is to your liking?"

"It is Lord Kashiwagi. Thank you for your generosity."

Mayu wore a deep pink simple yet elegant silk dress. It fitted and accentuated all her curves in all the right places.

"Well Let us eat! I am starving…"

"Ah yes, Mayu, this is Major Kasai Tomomi, my childhood friend and this is her wonderful girlfriend Commander Itano Tomomi. Also a childhood friend."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Major Kasai, Commander Itano."

"Please call me Tomo~mi. No need for formalities now."

"Agreed. Call me Tomochin. It is easier to decipher us that way."

"Haha. True. Please call me Yuki. I am a normal person just as you and everyone else is. Please, no formalities."

"Understood Tomo~mi, Tomochin, uh… Y-Yuki…-sama…"

"Alright well, let us eat! I'm sure our cooks have prepared something fabulous for us tonight!"

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Well… how was it? Like I said this is my first one… (_ _) Pointers? Haha Suggestions~? *nugdes toward review button* :3


	2. Chapter 2

The dinner was simple yea delicious. Everything fit everyone's appetite just right with the perfect portions to all. The desert was the Rakuen kingdom's famous ice cream dish. Even though it's cold, no one minded because the castle was kept warm throughout cold seasons. Once the meal was done, everyone looked quite satisfied.

"My my… that was a fabulous meal… don't you think Tomochin?"

"It was! I bet if I could, I would eat the kitchen clean!"

"I agree… just not eating the kitchen clean part…"

"It was a good meal… thank you once again for your hospitality Yuki-sama."

"No need to thank! The pleasure is all mines. Now perhaps we should discuss the plans and such in the war room? Commander Itano, Major Kasai. Shall we?"

"Yes… we should… Major Kasai, are you ready or are you getting sleepy?"

"Mou… meanie! I'm fine! Perfectly *yaw~~~n* fine…"

"Uh… yea sure. Mayu, do whatever you wish. Perhaps I'll see you after all this. If time doesn't allow… then tomorrow morning for sure."

"Thank you, Yuki-sama. If you'll excuse me then."

As Mayu walked away, the two Tomomi's stopped their playful banter and turned to look at Yuki with a mischievous glint in their eyes. Yuki started to get nervous as they both started to don a creepy, stalker like smile.

"W-what's up with you guys?"

"Well… what did I tell you Tomochin? I'm right, aren't i?"

"You are, my love… you so are."

"W-w-what?"

"You like her… don't you?"

"She does! She does! I swear she does!"

"I-I-I don't like her! W-w-what are you saying? Don't be ridiculous girls…."

"HAHAHA! She's stuttering! She's stuttering! The great Lord Kashiwagi is stuttering!"

"Hehehe… told you so Tomochin… Yukirin… my dear Yukirin… stuttering like a school girl caught red handed… poor you… hehehe"

"*sigh* Ok I guess I have taken a liking to this girl… but even so, she's so YOUNG… she's not even of AGE yet! What am I to say to Takamina and Acchan? What will they think? That I'm some kind of pedophile for falling for a girl 3 years my junior?"

"Yuki… remember… love knows no bounds. I'm sure you know that. I also can't see why Takamina and Acchan would refuse to let you marry their little sister… we all grew up together and we all know each other quite well. You respect them and they respect you. You're a kind and honest ruler and person. The would be GLAD to have their beloved little sister marry someone like you. And you're talking to me about age? Must I smack my lord on the head for having such stupidity? Look at our dear Matsui's… Jurina and Rena… now that's an age gap but that didn't stop them. It shouldn't stop this fearless leader either."

"Exactly. Tomo~mi is right… just ask for their blessing and you're good to go. They wouldn't refuse… that's for sure."

"Well… its not just that… I don't want to force her into a marriage she doesn't want… I want her to fall for me too. Forcing someone into a marriage they do not want is wrong… I don't like that… remember? I promised not to do that when I came into power. I don't intend to go back on my word."

"Well, since you've finally admitted that you have fallen for our little messenger, lets have you try and win her heart… yes?"

"Yes but for now, we must go discuss these issues… these nomads won't wait for a palace romance to finish before the attack… that's for sure."

"Indeed let us go…"

As they walked to the war room, Yuki couldn't help but think about the young girl and if she can win her heart… she silently vowed to try her best… and if she fails to succeed… well whoever else does, must get through her first. Not just anyone can be a lover of the pure maiden.

"_Perhaps… I do like her… maybe even love…"_

**Mayu's POV**

I stood outside the huge double doors, waiting to be let in by the ruler of the Rakuen kingdom. From what I have heard, Lord Kashiwagi is a very kind and selfless leader… I have never met her but my sister told me she is the same age as both her and sister Minami. I was pulled away from my musing by the Major walking in. She's so pretty but I know looks can fool people. She's the rumored "Sleeping Dragon." Fierce on the battlefield, calm and nice when not.

"She is ready for you."

"Thank you, Major."

She smiled at me as I walked in. When I saw the lord, my breath was knocked out of me and my heart started to race. She lounged comfortably on her throne but she had a face of deep thought. Her porcelain skin, white as newly fallen snow, hid strong muscles. Her hair was straight and as black as night. Her eyes, I'm positive, would normally look happy but today, there was worry and thoughts that filled it. They were a gorgeous brown colored… I am sure I would get lost if I were to stare long enough. As I stood there waiting for permission to speak, I saw her eyes shift and we made eye contact. Just from that, not even a physical touch, sent my heart racing into oblivion. A small smile stole across my lips… unknown to even me. She seemed to have snapped out of her thoughts as a light blush tinted her cheeks and she straightened up.

"Uh… um… y-you may speak."

"Yes Lord Kashiwagi. Lord Takahashi has offered you and Lord Akimoto assistance with these invasions. She can have reinforcements here within a fortnight. Do you accept this offer?"

"Yes. Please give Lord Takahashi my thanks and give my regards to her wife, Queen Maeda."

"Yes, Lord Kashiwagi. If you'll excuse me, I shall be on my way."

Lord Kashiwagi looked out the window and saw it raining quite hard. Because of the clouds and the time of day, traveling didn't look like a good choice.

As I turned to leave, I felt a sense of sadness… I immediately knew it was because I did not wish to leave Lord Kashiwagi… I think I may have taken a liking to her… Suddenly… I hear her voice call out.

"Wait. Perhaps you can stay the night. It's is cold, raining, and getting dark. Set out tomorrow morning, when the weather is fair and maybe the sun is out."

I pretty much nearly jumped for joy right then and there but I kept my composure.

"As you wish."

"Hm… if you do not mind me asking, what is your name and how old are you?"

She surprised me by asking this but what surprised me more was her asking if I minded. No lord was ever this kind… except for my sister-in-law, Lord Akimoto, and Lord Matsui… Now I am sure that when they say Lord Kashiwagi is kind… they mean she is REALLY kind.

"Of course I do not mind. My name is Watanabe Mayu and I am 16 years of age. I am from the Kumo Kingdom. Ruled by my sister-in-law and her wife."

She seemed surprisd by my answer. Eitehr it was because of my age or because of who I was… I truthfully have no idea.

"Watanabe Mayu? The younger sister of Maeda Atsuko?"

Ah… so that was what she was so surprised about… now that I think about… even Lord Akimoto and Lord Matsui was surprised… Lord Akimoto eye's just widened but Lord Matsui's and her girlfriends were funny… Lord Matsui's look was just like "(OAO)" while Jurina's face was like a confused puppy… it was kind of cute… but don't let Lord Matsui hear that or I'm dead…

"Indeed that is I, Lord Kashiwagi."

"Hm… interesting. Well then, I shall get a servant to show you to your room. Please do join me for dinner later. I will send up some new clothes for you and get those that you are wearing washed. If you have anything you need, please, do not hesitate to ask a servant or myself."

She just keeps surprising me… inviting me to dinner too? Giving me new clothes for the rest of the day? She is indeed selfless and kind…

"Yes Lord Kashiwagi. Thank you for your hospitality."

A maid led me out and to my room. She asked if I would like her to help me run a bath and I agreed. Looking fresh for dinner as a first approach is always good. I walked into the bath and the warm vapors both warmed and relaxed me. I approached a mirror and looked at my back. A scar ran from my right shoulder to the top of the left side of my waist. The life I had led before big sister Atsuko took me in and all its memories rushed at me and it made me cringe. Those were terrible days but I'm glad they're over now… I dipped myself into the warm waters and sighed in contentment. As I sat there, my thoughts slowly drifted to the kind lord that I seem to have fallen for… there's no point in denying it. Even though I want to so badly…

"_Come on Mayu… how can you fall in love? With someone you hardly know… wait… no.. infact.. you don't even KNOW her… this isn't possible… is it? But… she's so kind and beautiful…"_

A maid called me shortly after my long bath for dinner. She led me to the dining hall. When I was close, I heard Lord Kashiwagi talk to Major Kasai and someone who sounds like Commander Itano, Major Kasai's girlfriend.

"The weather could be more forgiving for a traveler but other that, just seeing Tomo~mi's face makes everything better."

"Indeed she is a sight to behold."

Hearing that sentence, my heart gave a little jolt of jealousy. I heard that Lord Kashiwagi used to like Major Kasai when they were still studying… I know it's silly of me to have such feelings knowing that Major Kasai already has Commander Itano… but then Major Kasai started talking and announced my arrival.

"Oh come now guys! Look. Our guest is here!"

Lord Kashiwagi looked at me and I am absolutely sure I saw some kind of emotion flit across her face. It was there only for a split second though so I couldn't tell what it was.

"Ah! Mayu. I hope the clothes I sent you is to your liking?"

The dress she gave me was simple yet elegant pink dress made of pure silk. It fit me perfectly… not too tight and not too loose.

"It is Lord Kashiwagi. Thank you for your generosity."

I saw Lord Kashiwagi give me a quick look over. Not in a creepy way, mind you… I, truthfully, liked it… Major Kasai startled me out of my thoughts by suggesting we eat.

"Well Let us eat! I am starving…"

"Ah yes, Mayu, this is Major Kasai Tomomi, my childhood friend and this is her wonderful girlfriend Commander Itano Tomomi. Also a childhood friend."

She introduced us but it surprised me that all three of them were childhood friends… I've only heard about the Lords being childhood friends.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Major Kasai, Commander Itano."

"Please call me Tomo~mi. No need for formalities now."

"Agreed. Call me Tomochin. It is easier to decipher us that way."

"Haha. True. Please call me Yuki. I am a normal person just as you and everyone else is. Please, no formalities."

Lord Kashiwagi surprised me with how kind she is… now, yet again, she surprises me with how modest she is. I might be falling even harder now… oh man… this feeling confuses me to no ends!

"Understood Tomo~mi, Tomochin, uh… Y-Yuki…-sama…"

I just HAD to add the –sama… and I stuttered… I feel so embarrassed… Maybe I should just crawl into a hole and think of Lord Kashiwagi all by lonely self…

"My my… that was a fabulous meal… don't you think Tomochin?"

"It was! I bet if I could, I would eat the kitchen clean!"

"I agree… just not eating the kitchen clean part…"

"It was a good meal… thank you once again for your hospitality Yuki-sama."

"No need to thank! The pleasure is all mines. Now perhaps we should discuss the plans and such in the war room? Commander Itano, Major Kasai. Shall we?"

"Yes… we should… Major Kasai, are you ready or are you getting sleepy?"

"Mou… meanie! I'm fine! Perfectly *yaw~~~n* fine…"

"Uh… yea sure. Mayu, do whatever you wish. Perhaps I'll see you after all this. If time doesn't allow… then tomorrow morning for sure."

I took that as my cue to leave. I stood up and bowed to all three of them. Truth be told, I do not wish to leave Yuki-sama but it must be done. For some odd reason, both the Tomomi's had a mischievous glint in their eyes and they were giving me a knowing smile… I'm getting kind of freaked out here…

"Thank you, Yuki-sama. If you'll excuse me then."

I decided to go back to my room. I found out earlier that Yuki-sama's room was just down the hall. I sat at the desk and thought of the lord… she was kind, caring, modest, and selfless. Big sister Atsuko and big sister Minami talked highly of her as did Lord Akimoto and Lord Matsui. I was told all 5 of them were childhood friends… now it seems Major Kasai and Commander Itano were too. They all grew up studying together at Tengoku Gakuen and they all came out to be powerful yet kind rulers and skilled fight and strategist. Lord Akimoto is the oldest being 22 while Major Kasai, Commander Itano, Yuki-sama, Lord Matsui, big sister Atsuko, and big sister Minami were all the same age. As I sat there and let my thoughts wander, I slowly began to fall asleep. And so, before I knew what had happened, I was knocked out at my desk.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy~! Read and review please~

* * *

I knocked on Mayu's room door, hoping to give her a letter for Lord Takahashi. No answer came from inside so I slowly opened it to drop it off at the desk. Instead, I saw her sitting at the desk, fast asleep with a blanket over her. Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a maid popped up and told me she wouldn't move so she just placed a blanket on her. I thanked her and she left. Maids can be scary and pop up out of nowhere sometimes… I slowly walked over to Mayu and gathered her up in my arms. She was VERY light… wonder why the maids couldn't move her. Once she was secured in my arms, I felt her snuggle up to me and I blushed as I caught her sweet scent. I walked her over to her bed and placed her down. When I turned to leave, she unconsciously held onto my hand and wouldn't let go. She mumbled something but I couldn't hear it clearly. I smiled lightly and kissed the hand she was using to hold onto me. She smiled in her sleep and loosened up. I put her hands down next to her and left her to sleep. Before I actually left, I lingered for a bit and watched her sleep. Her lips looked so soft… I wanted to kiss them but I restrained myself. Then, something around her neck caught my eye. It was a necklace big enough to fit a note in it. I was curious at what she kept in there but that could wait. I walked out of her room and retired to mine. I already told Tomo~mi and Tomochin that we were going to ride with Mayu back to the Kumo kingdom and see Takamina and Acchan again. It has been a while.

**~Next Morning~**

I woke up way earlier than everyone else but the maids had laid out my traveling gear and sword the night before. My sword is a sword passed down from one generation to the next. Named Yume Rakuen… quite an odd name for an object used to kill isn't it? I washed my face and put on my gear and walked outside. The cold morning air greeted me along with the stars in the sky. I stood out in the castle garden and just stood there and looked at the sky while also watching my breath mist in front of me. I don't know how long I stood there but I was just staring at the stars and thinking of the young messenger. Some of the clouds cleared away from the sky and I saw the full moon. The moons ray was the only light in the garden so all I watched was the sky. I felt a chill run down my spine from the sudden wind that blew. It's getting colder and colder and soon, it'll be snowing.

"It might snow soon and the temperature is dropping. Aren't you cold Yuki-same?"

I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard a soft voice call out behind me. I turned around and found Mayu standing there, still in her dress. In her hand, she held a cloak which she offered to me. I took the offered cloak and put it, instantly feeling warmer.

"You ask me that question and yet, here you are, out in the cold wearing a silk dress. Are you insane?"

"Maybe I am… but you were the one out here first without something to wear."

"Good point…"

I looked over at her as she watched the stars and saw her shivering slightly. She caught me looking and smiled at me. I smiled back and opened up my cloak, gesturing for her to join me. My cloak was big enough for two people to share. She hesitated but walked over anyways. When she was in it, I closed it around her and slowly put my arms around her tiny body, giving her enough time to move away. She didn't but I felt her body tense, then relax. She was so cold… her body was like ice yet it was soft. I hugged her tighter to make sure she warms up faster.

"Why are you so cold…? You're like ice…"

"I'm like this sometimes… But I'm warming up thanks to you."

We just stood there watching the stars. By the time we decided to head back, many have already woken up and were getting ready. Once we got to the table, we saw that both Tomomi's were already at the table.

"Morning you guys! How was your morning? Tomochin said you guys weren't in your rooms."

"Good morning Yukirin, Mayu…. And they weren't! I went to check!"

"Morning girls… My morning was fine and I was outside with Mayu."

"Good morning… oh my… I should change…"

"It's alright. Eat then go get ready. We're all riding with you to the Kumo Kingdom."

"Really? You are coming to the Kumo kingdom?"

"Yes… we haven't seen Takamina and Acchan in a while."

"Yup! Well let's eat! Me and Tomochin have been waiting for you since forever!"

After breakfast, they all prepared, got their belongings, double checked everything, and set off. It would take them the rest of the day and part of the next to reach the Kumo kingdom because of the pace they were going at. For the whole day, we all just rode straight on without stopping unless needed and made idle chatter. As night came, it started to rain. Lightly at first, then harder and harder. Tomochin found a cave and we made a fire and stayed there. I was playing with the fire while both Tomos slept in the corner together. I walked over to the other corner, ready to sleep and as I sat down, I took a look at Mayu. She was once again shaking so I light called out to her. She looked at me questioningly and I patted the space between my legs. She looked confused but walked over.

"Come sleep with me… its warmer. I saw you shivering."

She hesitated like she did this morning but sat down anyways. I pulled the blankets up and covered us while snaking my arms around her waist. She seems to blush but I didn't really notice… I mostly noticed how incredibly soft she was. I hope she doesn't feel my erratic heartbeat…

"Warmer yet?"

"Yes… very much so… thank you Yuki-sama."

She was so warm and soft… very very warm and soft… I wish we could stay like this forever… when I looked at her again, she had shifted and was laying her head against my heart while hugging my waist. As I watched her, my eyes slowly started to close and I, too, fell asleep with my head resting on top of hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Chapter 4~ enjoy~! read and review please~

* * *

**~Mayu's POV~**

I felt her gaze one me as I pretended to sleep. My arms were around her waist and my ear was to her chest. I seem to like to listen to the steady rhythm of a heartbeat… and from now on, preferably hers. I felt her cheek on the top of my head lightly. I opened up eyes and looked up a little to find that she had fallen asleep. Her hands were also wrapped around my waist as I sat between her legs. I covered the both of us up more to make sure we won't get cold. I hesitated a bit but I moved up and kissed her on the cheek lightly.

"Good night Yuki-sama… you know… I might have fallen for you… I just might have fallen for the Black Prince."

With that said, I settled against her once again and listened to her heartbeat. The sound lulling me to sleep and her nice scent kept the nightmares that usually haunt me away. I woke up the next morning to find Tomochin shaking me slightly. Both the Tomomis' were already awake and seemed to be ready to set out but Yuki-sama was still sound asleep.

"Morning Mayu! Go freshen up while I wake up the dear Prince here."

"Yup… I'll take you to the spring where you can wash your face. Careful though… it's still pretty dark and wet out there. Tomochin… remember she's making breakfast."

"Alright…! Well here goes… YUKIRIN, BABY! RISE AND SHINE DEAR PRINCE!"

"OH MY GOD WHATS WRONG? WHATS HAPPENING? WHAT?"

"Nothing much really… just cook us some food!"

Me and Tomo~mi stood there laughing our heads off as I watched my Yuki-sama flail around and make funny faces. She was so cute… wait… MY Yuki-sama? Where did that come from?

"Mayu? Mayuuuuu~! You there?"

"Oh… sorry I was thinking."

"Haha it's alright. Let's go."

After breakfast, we set out right as the sun rose. Watching the sun rise and the sky change color as we rode along was beautiful. I looked at Yuki-sama and she looked like she was in complete awe. She caught me looking and smiled at me and I smiled back. The rest of the days travel wasn't very eventful except for the Tomomis' occasional bickering and me and Yuki-samas conversations. As we rode on, I sat and got lost in my own thoughts. My goal before was to be useful to people… become a tool if I must… now, all I want is that my first kiss is with Yuki-sama. By the time we got to the Kumo kingdom, it was midday. Medic Kojima was there to greet us and she looked like she was about to burst from joy.

"Oh my god Yuki! Tomochin! Tomo~mi! You two haven't changed! How is Yuko? Is she ok?"

"It's good to see you again too Haruna… and you're little squirrel knight is fine. She misses you too. Lord Akimoto plans to send her over just for you."

"Hey Haruna! Stop flirting with my Tomochin and stick with your own girl! No just kidding… how have you been? Good I hope…"

"As good as I'll ever be… being a medic means seeing a lot you wish you hadn't… but enough of that! Let's go inside and wait for Acchan and Takamina… they're in a conference with generals about the next movement."

"Alright… it truly has been awhile… me and the two Tomomi's have missed you all dearly."

I lagged behind and watched the group exchange jokes, happy to be united once again. Yuki-sama seemed so happy… I can't seem to imagine her mad… not in any situation. So I still cannot understand why they call her the Black Prince. All big sister told me was that it had something to do with her past. The person who then appeared in front of us surprised everyone.

"Sir Sae? I didn't know you were coming!"

"Oh yea… sorry I came unannounced… Hey there Yuki! How have you been? Tomomi's… it's good to see you guys again."

"Oh my god Sae!"

I was jealous when I saw Yuki-sama run up and throw her arms around Sir Sae. I didn't let that show much but I think Medic Kojima noticed. She did, after all, take care of me when both big sisters were gone.

"Haha… get off the knight Yuki or else Sayaka will be after you…"

"Tomochin is right~! She'll send her army after you!"

"But… I haven't seen her in forever! We were like sisters!"

Suddenly, a deep yet feminine voice rose out from behind us and scared us all.

"What's all this ruckus?"

"Mmmmm I don't know Takamina… maybe it's our guest?"

We turned around and standing there was none other than my older sister and the lord of the castle.

"Lord Takahashi. Big Sister Maeda… I have returned."

"Mayu! Welcome back. Come here and give me a hug! I hope Yuki didn't give you any trouble."

I heard Yuki-sama protest in the back while everyone laughed as I walked up to embrace my sister. When I let go, I saw that Lord Takahashi had also spread her arms, showing that she wanted one too.

"Well now… with all this out of the way, how about we discuss official matters? I found out something… disturbing while I was in the meeting."

"If it's that unsettling, we must know as soon as possible."

I watched as Yuki-sama's aura went from playful to serious in a blink of an eye. I watched her move forward and felt myself fall for her all over again.

**~Yuki's POV~**

We walked into Takamina's conference room to discuss whatever the problem was. I have a bad feeling that no matter what it was, it was REALLY bad. I glanced at Mayu and saw she looked uneasy. I touched her hand and when she looked up, I smiled a reassuring smile at her. We sat down and I sat down with Mayu on my right and Takamina on my left.

"So let's begin… in the meeting earlier, we found out that the nomads have sneaked into here and taken up some post, posing as guards and soldiers. They are within this castle as we speak.

"What? How is that possible? Traitors?"

"I do not know how it happened, Lord Yuki. But traitors are a possibility. Or they could have sneaked in and killed the guards."

"Yes… most likely without us noticing and they know the routine because those guards report to either me or Takamina…"

"Yes… Atsuko is usually who they report to though. Then there is another problem… in my opinion, more disturbing. They have a target… someone they want to kidnap or kill… that target is M-"

Before she could finish, the doors burst opened and standing there were two knights, both with the Hana kingdom's crest on their breastplate.

"Lord Takahashi! I am sorry to just barge in like this but something has happened! One of your guards lay slain in the hallway!"

"What? Show me where!"

We all followed the two knights as they ran to the hallway we passed by not so long ago. There, right in the center of the hallway, was a soldier. Crimson liquid stained the blue carpet but what was unsettling was the words written in the crimson liquid on the walls. "WE ARE COMING FOR HER."

"Lord Minami… who is this girl they are referring to?"

"… Mayu…"

"What? Why would they come for her? What is their goal…?"

"Perhaps to hold her for ransom? They want something."

"That sounds like something they would do… the two Tomomi's could be right."

"Well I'm not sure… welcome Sir Jurina, Sir Anna."

"Thank you Lord Takahashi."

"Pleasure, Lord Takahashi. I wish this meeting was under better circumstances but it's getting worse and worse. Lord Matsui sends her greetings."

"Yes… sorry we were late… we were attacked while on the way here."

"By who?"

"Nomads… I'm sure."

As they were talking, I stole a glance at Mayu to see how she was fairing. She still had a blank look but she seemed paler. Worried. Both Haruna and Atsuko were beside. She saw me looking and I smiled at her. She smiled back but didn't look any better. I walked up to her and as I did, Atsuko and Haruna noticed and moved away. I got to her and slowly wrapped my arms around her. I felt her tiny arms wrap around my waist as she buried her face into my chest.

"Don't worry Mayu… we'll try our best to prevent that. And if they do get past us, I won't rest until you're safe again. Even if it kills me."

She didn't say anything but her arms tightened. Then, we all went back to discuss safety precautions for her. We decided that she would have guards and that she would be rooming with Haruna. After the discussion, we had dinner and went to our rooms. As I sat there, reading, an uneasy feeling came over me and I looked around… something wasn't right. I quickly put on my armor, grabbed my sword, and stepped out. As I did, I saw Jurina, Takamina, followed by Acchan and both Tomomi's step out of their rooms, all armored and armed. We all stared at each other and then. To our left, Anna and Sae stepped out of their own rooms. Also fully armored and armed.

"Why is everyone up and holding weapons?"

"Something wasn't right… so I decided to go check it out."

"Yea… both of us woke up to an uneasy feeling."

"Yea… Tomochin woke up and said I was thrashing… I had a nightmare that someone was killed…"

"I was drawing… then I decided to go ask Jurina something… but as I was going to walk out, I felt something weird so I decided to go armed… I come out to see everyone like this."

"I just had a weird feeling…"

"Ok enough talk… lets go check on Mayu."

We all quickly made our way to where Mayu and Haruna's room was located. Suddenly, Haruna ran out from one of the hallway in front of us. She looked as if she had been running for quite a while.

"Haruna? I thought you were with Mayu."

"I was… but a medic came up and said I was needed. I refused but Mayu said I could go and the medic was frantic. When I got there, nothing was wrong and I realized I was tricked. As I was running back up, two guards attacked me! It was a decoy!"

We all ran faster to the room but once there, we were all greeted with a sight we did not want to see. The door was opened with scratched marks all over it. The blankets were all ripped and the guards lay dead on the floor. They took her.

"Oh god… no… Mayu… MAYU!"

"DAMN THEM!"

"Mayu! Damn it..!"

"Tsk... damn bastards… Sayaka shall be notified…"

"Yes… we shall set out right now."

"Lord Yuki… I shall go notify our army now."

All I could do was nod my head. Takamina, Acchan, and Haruna all showed their grief. I just stood there… I was berating myself. Why did I not ask her to stay with me? Or why did I not suggest telling them to choose a room near us? WHY had I not said anything?

"Anna… can you go notify Rena? I will stay here incase anything happens."

"Alright. Should I tell her to gather her army and come here?"

"Yes. This is already a war… all I have been doing but now, they have gone too far. It's MY turn to fight back. Major Kasai, we will ride back together. You have 15 minutes to get ready."

"Understood."

"Then I will be your Ally, Lord Yuki. They have our little sister… and from what I can see, possibly your future lover."

"Yes… I and Takamina will stand by you to the end."

"I am sure Lord Matsui will also stand by you to the end."

"She will… Rena said she always will."

"Sayaka also said if it were to come to this, she's ready to fight by your side."

As they left, I stayed and walked into the room. Her room had little stuffed animals… most of them were alpacas but I saw some lambs and other cute ones. I walked over to her desk and saw a letter and the locket she had on that night. I picked up the lockets and opened it. Inside, carved into the locket itself were my initials and a heart. I stared at it for a few minutes, and then remembered there was a letter. It looked like she was planning on giving it to me. I opened it and read it. I had to re-read it 3 times over because on phrase jumped out at me. Because of the one phrase, my whole purpose in this war is to rescue her no matter what.

"Mayu… wait for me."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Read and review please~!

* * *

By the time the sun rose, I and Major Kasai were already halfway home. We were at full gallop, never resting unless absolutely necessary or to let our horses rest. By the time we reached the kingdom, we were surprised to see our army assembled and ready. Standing there waiting for us was none other than the first lieutenant, Sashihara RIno.

"Welcome back, my lord. The army is assembled and ready."

"How did you know I was coming back to assemble an army?"

"A young knight by the name Anna came through and said so. She's from the Hana kingdom."

"Ah… well ok… lets head out. Send messengers to the Hana, Kumo, and Umi kingdom and telling them we're marching and will meet them at the field. Send the fastest."

"Understood."

I watched as she ran off, issuing orders to messengers as she went. Tomo~mi taught her well. I found Tomomi already mounted on her horse, her battle armor and everything was in place and she looked ready for battle. I ran into the armory and pulled on my light armor. Then ran out as fast as I can. Rino and Tomomi were already mounted and waiting for me so when I was ready, we all charged forward. The messengers had already left and it wouldn't take us long to reach the border. Maybe a day or less. By then, the other kingdoms would already have arrived since they are closer. They rode on, not stopping. Their soldiers didn't complain nor slow down because they knew how important this war is to their lord. They reached the field a few hours before an actual 24 hour time period. The Kumo and Hana kingdom were already there, their flags waving in the distance. They were greeted close by the camp by none other than the rulers of the two said kingdoms.

"Lord Yuki. It's good to see you again."

"Lord Matsui… it's been a while."

"It has… but let's gets your troops into camp. They must be tired."

They all let their troops rest and waited for the arrival of the Umi kingdom. Once Lord Sayaka arrived with her army, they let their soldiers rest and went to the tent to discuss the plan.

**~Mayu's POV~**

I woke up in a dark and cold place. I was chained to the wall and left only in my thin undergarments. I was shivering and hungry but could do nothing but watch the moonlight make its way across the floor. I suddenly hear footsteps and many heavy boots hit the stone floors. I looked toward the door as it flung open and saw 5 or 6 soldiers walk in, each with a sneer on their faces. The biggest one, seemingly the captain walks up and looks me up and down… I didn't like the look.

"Well what do we have here boys? A pretty little lady… so little lady… how about we have some fun? If you do as we say, we'll give you some food and drinks. Yes? Just show us a good time."

"Never! I belong to the Lord of the Rakuen kingdoms and ONLY hers!"

"Ha! Well then… you're quite the little fighter… but let's see if she wants you after we're done with you."

He walked up to me and kissed me right on the lips. He tasted of alcohol and disgusting material. I felt his rough hands roam my scantily clad body and shivered from how disgusting this felt. I felt tears stream down my face at what was happening.

"_No… no! This was supposed to be Yuki-sama's kiss! Yuki-sama was supposed to take my innocence! Not this…. Disgusting man!"_

She was about to give in to the fighting so she at least had the chance to see her beloved until she heard a voice call out, immediately halting the soldiers.

"What is the meaning of this? Have I not told you NOT to touch the girl? Do you wish to be executed? I will send you directly to that Lord Yuki with a note of what you have done. I'm sure her punishment to you would be worse than execution."

The guards scurried back in fear as a figure appeared in the door way wearing a long cloak. They looked at the figure, mumbled their apologies and ran out. The figure watched them run then turned back to me. I noticed it was a woman with brown hair. She had on a slight smile as she closed the door and walked up.

"Don't be scared… I'm an ally of Lord Yuki's and the others… my name is Amina. I got word from Lord Minami that they kidnapped you and I found out it was true. I'm sorry they treated you this badly… I would've done something but I didn't want to look suspicious."

I watched her take out a tray from the box she was carrying and a set of keys. She unlocked my cuffs and led me over to the box. She took off her cloak and put it around me, reminding me of how Yuki-sama kept me warm that night… She then opened the box and inside was a full meal, still steaming hot.

"Sorry about earlier… I'll make sure they are properly dealt with unless Lord Yuki and the others don't charge… but here… have some water and rinse out your mouth… that must have been horrid…"

She gave me the water and I took it, rinsing out my mouth and hopefully the taste of that man's disgusting taste. She then offered me the food as she sat with me. I ate slowly at first but she looked at me confused.

"You know… you may be a princess but if you're starving… eat like a pig if you want. I'm not one to judge… you should see me eat sometimes."

I looked at her as she smiled at me. She wasn't joking so I left all my table manners and just shoved as much as I could into my mouth without choking. She watched me amused for a while until I was done. She packed up everything and left the cloak with me and also left me unchained.

"I'll check up on you occasionally or you'll be rescued soon. I can see their camps in the distance so don't worry. They're coming for you with all they've got. I can see the Rakuen's, Umi's, Hana's and Kumo's flag, all there… the soldiers here are quite scared to have to be up against the 4 greatest kingdoms."

She smiled once more and left me as I sat there and stared at the wall. I was still in a kind of shock and grief that my first kiss was taken by a soldier… I had wanted it to be for Yuki-sama and only Yuki-sama… not to mention I almost lost more than that… I crawled into a corner and curled up there and covered myself with the cloak. I wish Yuki-sama was here right now…

"Please Yuki-sama… come soon."

**~Yuki's POV~**

I stood on the hill and looked up at the moon, then at the fortress in the distance. Mayu was somewhere in there… and Amina better be watching her… I felt as if someone called my name and turned around but found no one. I turned back to the moon and watched how it glowed and remembered that night where I and Mayu watched the moon and stars together… I will make it happen again… I promise…

"I'm coming Mayu… not much longer."

I heard the war horn sound through the camp and walked back down. We were getting ready to set out right at midnight. When they're asleep and we have the darkness to aid us.


	6. Chapter 6

Read and review please~ :D

* * *

The moon was high in the sky and we were ready. We surrounded the enemy's fortress from all sides. Each kingdom taking one side. The lords however have the personal task of accompanying me to save Mayu. I objected at first but they wouldn't hear of it. Once all were in position, the signal came through; a bird from each side was released. Once they reached a point in the sky, the four armies charged. As the fortress was being attacked, we sneaked into the fortress itself and Amina was there to greet us.

"This way! Hurry… I'm not sure how long until they notice I'm gone."

We followed her through the twist and turns of the underground prison, killing guards as we went. We reached the end of the hallways and there stood a HUGE man and maybe 6 soldiers.

"Oh so you're the rescue party… hehe… all women… this will be fun. I won't kill you guys. I'll keep you girls for fun later on."

They all charged but just with a few jabs and slashes of our weapons, they were down. One soldier sneaked up from behind me but was shot down by Lord Matsui, our group's archer. Lord Akimoto was our group's warrior with the big shield. Lord Takahashi just had a sword with a small shield… she was a fast warrior. Not one to deal with multiple enemies at once. Her wife, Queen Maeda, was our groups crazy spear girl. She's good but… don't get her mad when she has one near her… and I'm the group's stealth fighter. Sneaking up on people is my thing… but I make mistakes sometimes… We got to the room they were guarding and Amina searched for the keys but cried out in anger when they weren't there.

"That damn guard from earlier must have kept it!"

I looked at her, then at the door. It was a metal door but it didn't look too strong. I unsheathed Yume Rakuen and positioned it in front of the door.

"It's alright… move out of the way."

I slashed away at the door and eventually, it gave way and collapsed. I couldn't see anything inside at first until I saw something or more like someone huddled in the corner. I instantly recognized the black hair and pale complexion as my Mayu.

"Mayu! Oh my god are you ok? Did they hurt you? You're so cold! Here take my cloak."

As I was check to make sure no harm was done, she clung onto me without a word said. Queen Maeda and Lord Takahashi walked up and hugged her and she hugged back but she never said anything.

"Girls… hurry. I think they figured out I was missing. And that something was happening down here…"

We ran out into the hallway again and saw about 10 guards filling up the hallway. These didn't look like ordinary guards though… they looked more advanced… like knights maybe. When Mayu saw one of them, she held on to me tighter and I hugged her back just as hard while glaring at that man.

"Oh so you're the young prince… never thought you were a girl. But I doubt you're from the Rakuen kingdom… this little girl lied to me."

"She never lied. I am Kashiwagi Yuki. Lord of the Rakuen kingdom and wielder of the Yume Rakuen. Run now and I will spare your life."

"You? The Black Prince? You have got to be kidding me…"

"Well if you want to know the truth… here."

With that said, she disappeared right before his eyes and he only saw the other girls smirk at him. He then heard a few clangs and grunts and when he turned around, all his knights were dead. He turned back and in front of him stood the Black Prince, her sword all bloody and her face lacked emotion.

"So… I heard what you did to Mayu. And I must say… I am not in the least pleased."

He looked on in fear and tried to step back but instead, slipped on the blood and fell on top of the dead body of one of his knights. He tried to move backwards but she threw knives and pinned his feet to the concrete floor.

"That was for not feeding… "

She then pulled out needles and pinned his hands to the dead body below him. Ten on each of his hands, pushed deeply into the other body and his hand. She then took the liberty to stab both his arms and made him scream in pain.

"That was for not keeping her warm."

She slashed at his chest and her sword cut through everything, letting blood spill free from the gashed as he screamed in agony. Her face remained void of emotion but the girls all had grimaces but continued to watch. Lord Matsui held onto Mayu as the others watched on but was still alert. Lord Yuki then proceeded to cut off this leg. One leg first and when he begged to be given mercy, she just laughed and did the same to the other leg, just slower.

"That… was for kissing her… and you think I would give you mercy now? I gave you a chance… you didn't take it. Too bad."

"Yuki… just kill him. We should finish this as soon as possible."

Yuki looked back and smiled at the group. Some blood stained her face but her eyes were no longer void of emotion once she laid eyes on Mayu. They softened and held a certain warmth there.

"You're right… we should hurry."

She turned back to the man and in one swift move, she stabbed his heart with his own blade. Her smile never left her face as she watched the life leave his eyes.

"And that… was for taking away what I had wanted to show her… at least you didn't go all the way… if you did, this would have been so much worse."

She turned around and walked back to the group. She held out her hand for Mayu and Mayu looked at her for a minute before taking it. She was pulled into an embrace and she hugged back immediately.

"I'm sorry I took so long Mayu… This won't happen again I promise. I promise I won't leave you again. Alright?"

Mayu nodded against her chest and Yuki smiled. She then picked Mayu up bridal style and carried her over the bloody carcasses. The others surrounded them, knowing that Yuki would be vulnerable while carrying Mayu. Once they got outside, they found that the battle went from outside to the heart of the fortress. They had to run through the whole battle to get to safety. They stayed in that position, surrounding Yuki and Mayu. As they ran by the wall, arrows whizzed past and Yuki used her body to make sure Mayu doesn't get hit. As they ran, they heard a scream of pain but it was gone as soon as it came. They ran all the way back to the safe point and there, Yuki placed Mayu onto the ground, swayed a bit, and fell onto the ground, an arrow had pierced her right above her heart.

"Yuki-sama!"

Mayu finally said her first word since the rescue but it was in panic and fright. The others all gathered around as Lord Matsui ran to get Medic Kojima. When she arrived, she immediately called the medics around her and took Lord Yuki to the medic tent. The others tried to follow but was halted and said they had to wait. As they waited outside, Sir Matsui and Sir Ishida came back. Her only wounds were a few cuts and bruises. Sir Ishida only had a sprained wrist. When Sir Matsui came up, Lord Matsui immediately ran up and embraced the young knight who embraced her back and they stayed like that for a while. Sir Ishida stood there looking at the stars until a pair of arms encircled her torso and when she turned around, she found that one of the medics, her girlfriend, was there giving her a cute smile.

"Kumi… how is Lord Yuki?"

Kumi looked at Anna for a bit before standing up straight and addressing the whole group. She looked a bit sad but had a glint of hope within her eyes.

"Lord Yuki is currently in very critical condition… but there is hope that she will make it through. It narrowly missed her heart and Medic Kojima is doing her best right now."

Everyone wasn't calmed by this news but they just had to wait. Hour after hour after hour, they waited there. Nurses came in and out but not one of them was Medic Kojima. Even Sir Oshima took a break from battle and came by to check on her girlfriend and friend.

"How is my Nyan Nyan and Lord Yuki doing?"

"Haruna hasn't come out yet so I'm guessing they're still working… we tried to get in to tell her to rest but she wouldn't let us in."

Sir Oshima looked sad but had to go back into battle. They had almost won but there seemed to be more coming. When the sun's early morning rays touched reached the camp, Medic Kojima stepped out of the tent looking exhausted. Everyone at once crowded around her, expecting news on Lord Yuki's condition. The look on her face was blank but there was something in those eyes.

"She'll live… but we don't know when she'll wake up."

"Can we go in and see her?"

"Sure… but don't disturb her too much…"

Everyone walked in and gathered around the cot that held the young Lord. Her armor was off and her whole chest was bandaged. Small spots of blood could be seen through the bandages but that was it. Her breathing was slow and steady but her skin was deathly pale. Mayu walked up and grabbed one of her hands. She just there next to the cot and watched Yuki.

"Hey Yuki-sama… wake up, please… I missed you… I finally got you back… but now… this happens? I thought you said you won't leave me… don't lie to me Yuki-sama… don't lie to me… because I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Last chapter~! Read and review please~

* * *

It's been a whole month since the incident. The battle was won by the four kingdoms but the lord of the Rakuen kingdom has yet to wake. The young princess has yet to leave the bed side of the young lord. Medic Kojima came by to try and coax the younger girl for a walk but to no avail. Even her sisters couldn't convince her to leave. The other lords came by to check on the condition of their friends but even though they also tried, the young princess would not budge. On the first day of winter, when the first rays of the sun filtered into the private chambers of the lord of the Paradise kingdom, a pair of warm brown eyes opened for the first time in a month. She squinted from the brightness at first until they were adjusted. She looked around, finding out that it was still quite early and everyone was probably just waking up. She looked to her left and found a basin with water and a cloth. Then when she moved her right hand, she felt that something warm was holding her hand. She turned to look and found a sight that soothed her eyes. Mayu slept with her head down on the bed, one of her dainty hands holding onto Yuki's. Yuki sat up and smiled at the little angel. She could almost imagine the pure white wings sprouting from her back. She raised her left hand and grimaced slightly in pain from the wound that has been healed but was still slightly bruised. Even so, she placed her hand gently on top of the sleeping girls head and that gentle touch roused the girl from her sleep. The girl sat up, still holding her hand while looking at Yuki with groggy eyes. Then, she registered what she was seeing and her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Y-Yuki…-sama…?"

"Good morning princess. How was your sleep? You know, if you keep sleeping like that, you'll get sick quickly?"

Mayu didn't say a word as she continued to stare at Yuki as if she came from another planet. Yuki just continued to smile at the young girl the whole time, waiting for a response. Suddenly, Mayu got this spurt of energy and shot forward, hugging Yuki around the waist and burying her face in her chest, sobbing. Yuki looked down, surprised at first but then a soft smile graced her features as the younger girl began to mumble while sobbing.

"I was so *sob* worried that *sob* you had died *sob* when you *sob* collapsed!"

"Sorry… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to worry you…"

They just sat there together, Yuki holding Mayu as she cried. As they sat there, the chamber doors burst open and standing there was the other lords and knights. Everyone looked as if they just woke up. Minami was hanging onto a blanket while Jurina was hanging onto Rena. Everyone was looking as if they ran here.

"Oi! Get off me Yuko! Stop it! GET OFFFFFFF!"

Everyone turned around and Yuko had her whole body wrapped around the medic's as the medic tried in vain to get her off. When she got to the door however, the knight was quickly forgotten as she rushed forward to check on Yuki's condition.

"Oh my god you're awake! How are you? Does it still hurt? How do you feel? Sick? Are you hungry?"

"Uh… um… I'm fine… it doesn't hurt much…. I feel normal… and I am slightly hungry…"

As everyone was watching Haruna interrogate Yuki, they caught sight of a teary eyed Mayu peeking out from under the arm that Yuki had around her. Then they looked at the scene clearly and nearly swooned out loud. The injured Prince held the crying Princess with a soft smile on her lips while being interrogated by a slightly crazed looking nurse who had a squirrel on her back.

"You know… we should leave her alone since she just woke up and get her something to eat and eat something our selves since we just woke up…"

Everyone agreed to what Rena said and they all walked out but not before talking quickly to Yuki. Jurina came up quickly after with a trolley of food for both Yuki and Mayu. She then bid them a good breakfast and ran out to join her lover and the others. Yuki reached for her food but Mayu stopped her. Yuki gave her a questioning look but Mayu only wiped her eyes, smiled, picked up the food, and offered her a spoonful.

"Mayu… I'm not that injured anymore so I can feed myself… you should eat too."

"Consider this payback for making me worry…"

"Ah… well… if you put it that way, I'll have to let you then…"

Yuki ate the offered food and continued to let herself be fed. Once she was done, she grabbed Mayu's food and didn't give in until the other consented to being fed. As Yuki fed Mayu, she would make Mayu chase the spoon or just mess with her, making them both laugh. The last bite, Mayu had a bit left on her cheek and Yuki spontaneously leaned in and licked it off. Mayu sat there, stunned as she watched Yuki who also just realized what she did and blush bright red. Mayu just sat there and suddenly smiled and giggled, breaking off the tension and making Yuki giggle too. Giggling turned to laughter and they just laughed. At what? Nothing in particular. That day, Yuki got out of the bed for the first time in a month so her legs were slightly weak. After getting used to walking again, she walked around the castle/mansion with the other lords and knights. Mayu never left her side the whole day as they all enjoyed their time with everyone. That night, both Yuki and Mayu stood outside, watching the stars, very much like that day.

"Hey Mayu… I want to tell you something…"

"Mmmm…? What is it Yuki-sama?"

"W-well… I saw the letter you wrote… and I found the locket…"

"Oh! U-um… well... i-I'm sorry if that um… offended y-you in any way… don't mi—"

"No no… um… actually… Mayu… I feel the same way… I like you… no… not like… I love you."

"No… you don't have to make me feel better or anything it's ok i-if you don't feel the sa—"

Before she could finish her sentence, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her face and someone bury their face in her hair. She automatically leaned into the touch and shivered as she felt the other person breath graze her neck.

"Mayu… I truly do love you. I'm not lying. I fell for you when you first stood in front of me that day."

"Yuki-sama… I know you know how I feel and all… but are you sure that you love me? I don't want to disappoint you..."

"You won't disappoint me… now let me ask you… would you be my princess?"

Mayu looked at Yuki and saw that she wasn't lying. She checked the pros and cons of what could happen and decided to just trust her heart and leave the logic… love doesn't really involve logic… much.

"I would be an honored…"

And so, they became official that night and announced it to the rest of the lords and knights the next morning. They were quite happy and content. They've been together for close to a year now. Mayu went back and forth from the Rakuen kingdom to the Kumo kingdom, mostly staying at the Rakuen kingdom with her prince. But Yuki found something odd… it's been almost a year and yet Mayu has only allowed her to kiss her on the cheek. She didn't mind but only found it odd. So she decided to ask Mayu that night as they were sitting in bed.

"Ne… Mayu?"

"Yes Yuki-sama?"

"Why is it that… you don't allow me to kiss you? I don't mind it but… I wonder why is it only allowed on the cheek."

Mayu stayed silent for a while, looking down at her fidgeting hands and biting her lips. She then looked up and met Yuki's eyes. Yuki's eyes held worry and curiosity while Mayu's eyes held guilt and sadness.

"What's wrong Mayu? You know you can tell me anything…"

"Well… it's not because I don't want to or I don't like it or anything… it's just… when I was captured, that man you killed, he… tainted me… you were supposed to be my first kiss and everything… but he kissed me and tainted me… I don't want you to have your first kiss to be with someone who was tainted…"

As she continued to talk and look at her hands, she didn't notice Yuki's face change into different emotions. Anger at the mention of that man, surprise at what Mayu said, and slight sadness that Mayu would think such a thing. She reached forward and gently grabbed Mayu's shoulder. Mayu looked up just in time to meet Yuki's soft lips on hers. It was just a simple touch of the lips but it already sent shivers running down both their spines. When they separated, Mayu looked as if she was about to cry but Yuki had a sad smile on her face.

"I don't know what made you think such a thought Mayu, but I don't care if you were tainted by that man… that was a past and I love you just as much… even more actually. I will give you my first kiss even if I don't get yours."

"But…"

She couldn't continue since Yuki silenced her with another kiss, this time harder than the first. It slowly escalated and Mayu enjoyed every second of it, unlike when that man kissed her. It was soft and to Mayu, it tasted sweet. Yuki slowly pushed Mayu down onto the pillows, not breaking the kiss. Mayu's hands reached up and encircled Yuki's waist. They separated and Yuki looked down at Mayu as Mayu looked up.

"Are we… going too fast Mayu?"

"No… I truthfully wanted this more than anything… I longed for a kiss and… more…"

That was enough for Yuki to once again bent down capture the princess's lips. Mayu offered her mouth to the prince to explore and the prince gladly did so. That night, they indulged in the pleasure only the both of them will experience with each other. A year later, Mayu officially became the queen of the Rakuen kingdom with Lord Yuki by her side as the… well… Lord. Shortly after, Lord Matsui also married her knight in shining armor and girlfriend of 3 years. Everyone is still waiting for the wedding invites from both the medic and knight and Lord Akimoto and her knights wedding.


End file.
